Changes
by madbeme
Summary: New Season... new stories... pulling characters from "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor"... Not sure where the season is going... these are my thoughts on it...
1. Chapter 1

Rex, TK and Anna are dining at an upscale bistro which has become a bit of a weekly tradition. The

tradition has been a bit more frequent with the chaos that has ensued since Coach's heart attack, Matt

leaving, Nico leaving and Dr Dani getting fired. The new coach… is hard to get used to… If they wanted

the anti-coach… the new owners managed to find him.

The three have formed a bit of a three stooges style relationship this season. Anna was quite in the

mood for this tonight given the past few weeks. She has been run ragged. She hasn't even had time to

hook up with Harvey in the last two weeks. TK is still reeling from everything and it just… it just sucks.

They commiserate together.

TK still stands by his theory that that Anna is a total player since the revelations about her long ago

engagement to Mark Cuban and her dalliances with the high powered attorney and Zak Fletcher. He

finds her to be a bit of a kindred spirit at a time when he needs one. Anna and Rex have become good

friends as a result of Raphie and Jim's friendship. Anna has been trying to make him feel better. "TK…

Matt is moving to Boston… not Mars. It's a blow but it's not over… it's just change. It sucks like a

Hoover… but it's just change." TK cracks a smile. "You aren't leaving me too?" Anna laughs… "TKs… I

couldn't leave if I wanted to… I'm under contract and I already checked." She smirks.

The three are chatting away as a gentleman approaches the table. "Doctor Adrianna Starr… it has been

far too long." Anna looks up with a measurable look of surprise that both Rex and TK acknowledge

with an exchange of glances. "Connor… This is a pleasant surprise." She has already heard about Dani's

job offer through some mutual friends.

She smiles as the man leans down and kisses her. "Connor McClane… I am sure you already know these

gentlemen." He leans forward and shakes their hands. "Of course I do… TK, Rex… how are you."

"Would you like to join us?" Anna offers and motions toward the empty chair. "I would love to my dear,

Annabelle, but I am just on my way out. Are you free for dinner say on Thursday?" Anna winks at him.

"Absoultely." He winks back at her before saying goodbye and heading for the door.

As he departs, both TK and Rex give Anna… "THE LOOK". She takes a sip of wine with a laugh. Rex is

the first to make a move. "So… Annabelle…" He looks down and then up at her with a wicked grin. She

looks them both up and down. "Believe it or not, gentlemen… I am not sleeping with every handsome

and powerful man who I happen to know." Rex looks up with another wicked smile. "Oh honey… why

not." TK smacks him. "Put away the wand, Tinkerbelle… but damn girl, how the hell do you know

Conner McClane?" Anna takes a few bites of her dinner. "We have a professional relationship." TK

gets his wandering eye look that is the giveaway that he doesn't believe her. TK makes a bowing

motion. "The King is dead… long live the Queen… man… You are like the ultimate playa… I'd sleep with

Connor McClane." She rolls her eyes at him. "I have a long standing professional relationship with him.

I have told you before… this is not my first rodeo in pro sports among other things." What Anna doesn't

realize that TK has picked up on something subtle. Mr. McClane called her Annabelle. The only people

that he has heard refer to Anna as Annabelle… have been her brothers… Mark Cuban and Matt. There is

more to this story than Anna is ready to reveal.

After dinner, Anna meets Harvey for a drink. He is dapper as ever as Anna spies him at the bar and that

smile… sigh. They have been on and off for decades. Truly, friends with benefits… When they aren't in

relationships… they somehow find themselves together. She can't help but laugh. She was introduced

to Harvey by Raphie at a Harvard v Yale football game. They were at law school and she was at Yale.

She has known Raph since they were kids. What a long strange road it has been.

This time… Anna needs a favor. A favor that she does not want to ask for but she knows she has to. She

knew she owed Marshall a favor. What she didn't expect was the price she is paying in return to a dead

man.


	2. Because of you

Harvey greets Anna with a kiss as he waives down the bartender to get his lady a drink. He hands Anna

her drink as they make their way to a quiet table. "So how as dinner with Moe and Larry?" Anna smirks

at the reference. "It was good." She takes a seat and a sip of her martini. "So, I have missed you

princess… you have been in black ops that last couple of weeks." He takes her hand. He has missed her.

Anna has missed him too. She knows that there is a conversation to be had… but it can keep another

day.

Dani and Jeanette are painting the town red to celebrate her new position. By chance, they wander into

the same upscale tavern as Anna and Harvey. Though she desperately wanted some stolen moments

with Harvey, she is always happy to see Dani. Their friendship truly solidified when Nico disappeared.

Anna treasures the friendship since she does not have many female friends. She blames her brothers

for that.

Jeanette instantly recognizes Anna and pulls Dani towards the table. In pure Jeanette style, she notices

just how handsome and charming Harvey is. In true Harvey style, chivalry takes over and he treats the 3

as if they were the only women in the world. He understands Anna summation of Jeanette. She is quite

a pistol especially after a few cocktails.

As the evening winds down, Harvey offers his car and driver to get Dani and Jeanette home safely. He

hears the tale of Dani's new position with an old friend, Connor McClane. This is an interesting

development. Harvey is unsure if Anna has figured out that he has been in contact with Nico the whole

time. With this twist, life is bound to get interesting.

After dropping off the girls, Anna and Harvey head to Harvey's place for the rest of the evening. This is

one of the rare evenings that Anna doesn't have to be anywhere the next day… but Harvey does…

Harvey has grown to enjoy when Anna spends the night. It is nice to wake up to breakfast and coffee in

the morning. His little surgeon is quite the cook when she wants to be…plus she looks damn cute

cooking in nothing but his shirt.

Anna is happily cooking breakfast when there is a ring on Harvey's intercom. He exchanges a curious

look with Anna as he sends the elevator up. Anna is stunned and a bit embarrassed when the elevator

reveals the visitor to be… Nico. The first thought to run through Anna's head is why the hell is Nico

standing in her lover's living room. The second thought is that she is wearing nothing but Harvey's dress

shirt. Can you say… awkward. Nico gives Anna a sly smile. Without missing a beat Anna offers him a

cup of coffee. She would never admit embarrassment in front of Nico of all people. She acts as if this is

the most normal thing in the world.

Nico has a hushed conversation with Harvey which results in Harvey grabbing a bite of his breakfast,

kissing Anna goodbye and a sly wink from Nico. Anna isn't sure whether to be pissed as hell or

intrigued. Anna decides she is not going to waste this morning or breakfast. She calls Raphie to join

her… and assigns him some recon. Time to figure out what this international man of mystery has been

up to for six months. There has been one too many coincidences this week.


	3. OZ

Though Anna is not expected at the Hawks facility today, she heads in to catch up on some much needed

paperwork. The practice rituals of the new coach have been brutal. She has had players dropping like

flies at practice. Thank heaven it hasn't been anything serious, she is having a hell of a time keeping

them healthy. She is in her office plugging away at her computer as Rex pops in.

"Hey there, Handsome." Anna acknowledges him with a smile. "Hey Doc." Rex looks around at the

pictures in her office for a moment. Anna realizes that he is a bit off and inquires. "So what is on your

mind there Rexy?" He sits with his fingers in a pyramid on his lips for a moment before he speaks. Anna

notices and is now quite curious as to what is on his mind. "Spill it." He laughs. "I'm worried about TK."

Anna stops typing and gives him her full attention. "He has been going in circles without Dr. D. It's like

he is sabotaging himself." Anna pauses for a moment before she weighs in. "Well Rex… there have been

huge changes for him. They are all just hitting all at once." Rex knows this. It is all too obvious. "Give

him time. He will find his way. You know he wants that ring. He just has to realize he wants that ring."

Rex knows the reputation of the new coach. "They say the path to heaven goes through miles of

clouded hell, Sweetie." He gets more comfortable and sits back in the chair. "Is there anything I can do

for him?" Anna smiles at him. Rex and TK have come a long way in a short period of time. "I think he

needs some closure with Dr. D… She is a lot more to him than just a therapist." Rex nods as a head pops

into Anna's office. "Hey Doc, Coach wants to see you." Anna nods as the Asst. Coach walks away. "Time

for OZ…" Rex laughs. "Off to see the wizard." Anna nods and taps him on the shoulder as she heads to

Coach's office.

Dani is settling into her home office working on the referrals of her existing patients to others. Her

contract requires her to be exclusive to Connor's company. She didn't realize how hard this would be.

In a way she feels like she is betraying people but if she doesn't do this she is afraid that she will be

betraying herself. This offer was too enticing to even think about refusing plus… Momma's got bills to

pay. Connor has been charming and generous, a girl could get used to that kind of treatment.

Her thoughts stray to Nico. The months of worry… wasted. Wasted on a man who was a couple of

bridges and a tunnel away. What the hell happened to the offer from Mark Cuban? She knows how

much money was involved. He said that nothing was left to keep him in New York. So why tell her that

it was for "personal reasons?" What is that all about? She doesn't get the vibe that it is a woman. Her

curiosity is driving her as crazy as the kisses she once shared with him. Thank God for Jeanette

otherwise she would been on her way to the asylum herself.


	4. Back to Life

Dani has settled into her new office, her beautiful, showy new office… She is starting to get used to

having an assistant. Well sort of… still a bit weird to have someone running her life but she gets its

now… How Anna feels with Raphie. A very full life… takes two.

The clients are starting to roll in. She is having a bit of a struggle dealing with the fact that though she has

more money… a big office… and an expense account... it cost her freedom. Her choices are not solely her

own, they are dictated by Conner… and Troy. It still bothers her that she has no idea where Nico had been.

Why he made the decisions that he did and how the hell he ended up here. He is everywhere and

nowhere... Always the fixer. What bothers her the most is that Nico seems… darker… more

intense than he was six months ago. Dani wonders if it is her own broken heart… the whirlwind of

change that has consumed her life. Maybe… just maybe Nico is not the one who has changed… maybe it

is she who has changed. She has been in a bit of a shadowy place. Maybe, it is her perspective that is

wrapped in darkness at this moment

Hawks:

The players are wrapping up another intense practice. Anna is the attending physician and yet another

linebacker has dropped from heat exhaustion. Anna goes out to the field much to the Coach's dismay.

"Doctor, off the field." Anna doesn't even turn around, she keeps attending to the downed player and

has the trainers take him off the field. The coach gets in Anna's face. "I make the decisions about my

players." Anna turns around and goes toe to toe with the coach. "Your players are my patients…

believe it or not in this arena… I trump you." The coach's blood pressure is now through the roof and

they are very much the center of attention. "That is it, you are fired." Anna matches him motion for

motion. "You don't have the authority to fire me… so you can kiss my contract." She turns on her heels

and walks away from him. TK and Rex are elated… their Anna… ain't going nowhere.

After the player is taken care of… Anna pulls out her cell phone. "Hey… got time for a drink. You know

one , two or perhaps twenty." Dani and Anna are having similar days as of late. Jeanette has baby

duty with her mom tonight. Oh hell yeah… it is an Anna night, perhaps with a few handsome lawyers in

tow.

Raphie plops into the chair in front of Anna. "That is the reason that I pledge my ending loyalty to you

my Queen." Anna looks up with a wicked smile. That's his girl. "Sweetie… we are taking a meeting."

Raphie is intrigued. "With whom?" Anna's face takes a serious turn. "Get Litt on the phone."

Later:

Anna is waiting at the bar of a very swanky watering hole. Dani loves going out with Anna. Between

her friends and her taste for the finer things… it is always a good time. Anna has changed from her "work"

clothes into a chic black dress and killer heels. Anna already has a scotch waiting for Dani. Anna raises

her glass in a toast. "May we get what we want… May we get what we need" (with a wink) "but never

what we deserve." They clink glasses. "Wow, too many of these and I will be pouring myself into a

cab." Anna gets another wicked grin as Raphie wanders up to them. "Ray is keeping me out of trouble

tonight. Harvey left his driver at our disposal this evening." She gives Dani a wink. The three of them move to a

table to enjoy their girls night.

Several rounds in… they get some unexpected visitors… Troy and Nico. "Anna, what a surprise." Troy is

unaware that these lovely ladies are well into the realm of liquid courage. "Troy… somehow me thinks I

am more surprised to see you than you are to see me… since I come here… often….and you don't." Dani

watches their interaction closely. They are chummy but not quite friends. "May we join you?" Troy

gives Anna a wink and a smile. Raphie slides over to make room for these gentlemen. Dani is ill at ease

in Troy's presence. She can deal with Nico but Troy… he makes her uncomfortable. Anna waves to the

waitress for another round. Anna already knows what they drink.

The five some chat and make small talk for hours. Raphie excuses himself and takes his leave of the

group. The night winds to a close as Troy and Nico escort the ladies outside. Troy is surprised that Anna

has a car at her disposal. Nico recognizes the driver. Nico offers to take Dani home. "That won't be

necessary. Ray is happy to take Dani home." Anna isn't sure if she is helping but Dani is in no condition

for a Nico decision tonight. Dani is just glad… she doesn't have to decide anything outside of how to

fight the impending hangover.


	5. Closer to You

The next morning Anna decides to have breakfast before heading to the hospital. She takes her usual

table as Dottie serves up the coffee. She orders up as an expected visitor joins her. She speaks before

lowering her newspaper. "Hello, Troy." He laughs as Dottie brings a second cup. " 'ello Princess." Dottie

brings over her breakfast. Troy steals a piece of bacon as Anna swats his hand. "Hey." She laughs and

waves for Dottie to double the order. In a few moments, Dottie brings over a second plate. "Been a

long time since you two have been in here together." Anna rolls her eyes as Troy digs into his plate.

'So, how do you know Mr. Careles?" Anna smiles. "Troy, baby… you already know the answers to the

questions that you are going to ask me." He looks up with a smile as he takes a sip of coffee. "Indulge

me Princess." Anna surveys him. She is not sure why it matters. "I know Nico from the Hawks… you

know that." He nods and motions for her to continue. "And the Navy?" She looks up at him with a

smirk as she sits back and sips her coffee. "He was friends with Marshall, I was friends with Marshall…

we ran into each other from time to time." He watches Anna closely. "And the Doctor?" Anna gets his

attention. "She was a colleague and is a friend… as you saw from last night." Troy changes the

conversation to lighter topics and Anna's impending day. After a while, Troy pays for breakfast giving

Dottie a kiss on the cheek as he escorts Anna out. "Can I offer you a ride, Princess?" Anna smiles and

kisses him on the cheek. "That is sweet of you but I will pass… I still need to clear my head from last

night. The fresh air and a walk will do me some good but thank you for breakfast." He leans down and kisses her on the hand.

"Have a good day, Princess." She smiles. "Looks like I will be seeing you

around." She waves as she heads on her way. Troy watches her for a moment. "Yes, you will Anna…

yes you will." He gets into the car and heads into V3.

Dani heads into her office. Paloma already has coffee ready for her. Thank God. This is when the whole

assistant deal comes in mighty handy. Paloma also has aspirin on the desk with a bottle of water. Ok…

how the hell did she know that… I feel like I have been freaking chipped… Nico looks in through the

glass. Yes… Nico… I have managed to make into work… even with an Anna night.

Dani lets out a mental. "Aaaaarrrrrggghhhhh. Bring on the staff meeting, damn it."

Nico watches Dani from a distance as she heads towards the staff meeting. Troy comes up behind him.

"She is an interesting lady. Don't you agree Nico." Nico looks up for a moment unsure as to what Troy

is up to. He has a rather intriguing expression. Must be from his breakfast with our other dear Doctor.


	6. Eyes Wide Open

Dani settles into her day. She has a luncheon meeting with Connor and then has to meet up with a new

client so a busy day lies ahead. She is still organizing her new office and takes the opportunity for hour

to herself to get her client files in order. She needs them secured from Paloma. Assistant or not that

part of her job is off limits.

Anna has had a busy morning in the ER. She takes a breather and a coffee break in her office. She is

gazing over some patient files when she gets an unexpected visitor. Nico is her doorway. She was

mildly expecting this since Nico now knows there is a connection between her and Troy. She also knows

that her life is no longer Nico's business.

"Good Morning, Doctor." Anna takes a sip of her coffee as she looks up towards him. "Good Morning,

Nico." She motions for him to enter. "What is on your mind, Nico." She sits back in her chair with her

mug in her hand. This is not a situation that she is going to allow Nico the upper hand. "Seems that I

have been playing six degrees of Adrianna Starr lately." Anna cautiously enters this conversation since

she is very familiar with what Nico is capable of and doesn't want him digging too deeply into her life.

"Is that so." Nico realizes that Anna is acutely aware of whom he is and their lives are quite intertwined

but he needs clarity on few details. "Anna, I'm here as a friend and off the record." Anna puts down her

cup and straightens up in her chair. Hmmm… didn't know we were friends but let's see where this goes.

"Ok ask what you want to ask." Nico leans forward in his chair towards Anna. "How do you know Troy

Cutler?" Anna looks at him with a bit of annoyance at the directness of his question. "I am surprised

that your first question isn't related to how I know Connor McClane." He smiles at her and sits back.

Anna is testing his knowledge base. "You know Connor through numerous sources… Harvey, Adam,

Mark… I know those stories, Anna." Anna is satisfied that Nico has done his research on her. She is

surprised that he did not come across her relationship with Troy given how much he already seems to

be aware of. She is not getting a sinister vibe off of him so she is inclined to answer. "Well, I am sure

that you know that Troy is from Chicago." The light bulb goes off in Nico's head. Since Anna and Dani

have become close friends, they are a little too close for comfort to V3. "You grew up together?" Anna smiles at

Nico. "Yes Nico, we grew up together. I can assure you that it is a less than mysterious relationship. I

have known Troy for decades." Their conversation is interrupted by a call over the speakers that Anna

is needed in the ER and the ring of her pager. "Duty calls. It has been a pleasure as always Nico." Nico

gets up from the chair. The information eases his mind a bit. He wonders how much Anna actually

knows about this whole situation. Her indirect connections are innocent but numerous. He runs

through her ties in his head as he heads towards his car.

He pulls out his tablet in the car and records what he knows. Anna is in a relationship with Harvey. She

has been on and off with him for quite some time that relationship was through Raphie and goes back to

her time in med school. Her brother, Adam, was signed with V3 early on in his career and is one of

Connor's first talent management clients. Anna had a relationship with Mark Cuban. That introduction

came through Marshall. Anna runs in circles that intertwine with Connor McClane. He donates a

considerable amount of money to Anna's cancer foundation but then again, pediatric cancer centers are

an easy sell. Anna has a lot of very high profile benefactors and he knows that Mark has helped her

make connections as has Harvey. Then there is Troy. They grew up together. He saw them interact at

the bar and at breakfast. There is more to that relationship than meets the eye.

He is hoping that Anna is far enough removed yet close enough to this situation to help him protect

Dani. He had to honor Connor's request to make the introduction to Dani. He didn't expect her to take

this job and the situation is rapidly blossoming out of control. He thought it would have been a one and

done. He finds it odd that Connor didn't ask Anna about the intro to Dani. He would have known their

association from their employment at the Hawks. He just had dinner with Anna. He has to figure this

out. He only has so much leverage on his own coupled with the fact that Troy doesn't like Dani.

He has to find a way to bring Anna closer to him. He truly needs her as an ally. Time to meet up with Dani.


	7. History of Us

American Museum of Natural History:

Nico is making his way around the crowd of a lavish fundraiser for the museum. Dani accompanied

Connor on behalf of V3. He comes upon two very familiar faces in the crowd. Anna is in attendance

with Harvey. Harvey is there on behalf of his firm. When Anna wanders off to greet some friends and

acquaintances, he makes his move to speak to her on her return towards Harvey. "Dr. Starr, what a

pleasure to see you this evening. Don't you look lovely." He takes two glasses of champagne off of a

nearby waiter, handing one to Anna. "Nico, looking dapper as ever." She knows Nico may be at a

fundraiser but he has been on quite the fishing expedition lately. A regular Jacque Cousteau. "So are

you here on business or pleasure." Nico gives her a brief shrug of the shoulders. "Business it is I see."

She takes a sip of the champagne. She can tell that the champagne is not quite Nico's thing. "Shall we

ditch the French soda water in lieu of something a bit more civilized?" She takes Nico's glass and places

it on the tray of a passing waiter. "Come on." She leads the way towards the bar. She waves to the

bartender and orders up two fine single malts. Nico can see why Harvey and Matt are and were so fond

of Anna. Her take charge attitude is quite sexy. She hands one of the glasses to Nico. "Slainte." Nico

matches the toast. He is impressed Anna has fine taste in Scotch. "Are you enjoying the party?" Anna

laughs. She hates these things as much as Nico. "It is lovely." He knows it's time to get to his point.

Anna knows him to well to continue such idle chit chat.

"Can I ask you something … off the record?" Anna smiles. "Sure." Nico takes a sip of the scotch before

he continues. It is too fine to waste. "With all of your connections, I can't imagine why Connor

never offered you a position at V3." Anna gives Nico a sly look. If he has done his research and really.. .

it's Nico. He knows the answer to that question. "You already know the answer to that question, Nico."

Nico knows that Anna knows too much of his history for him to BS her. "What I don't know is why you

would turn down a position with a company like that with you being so fond of Troy and all?" Anna

takes a couple of sips and thinks of how to politely phrase her answer. "I am very fond of Troy, Nico. I

told you we go way back but I prefer to swim in calmer waters. No sense is had in trying to surf a

tsunami. Savvy." Nico looks at her for a moment before trying his second approach. "What about TK

and Rex's association. I know how close you are to

them." "Nico, for what they do… there is no one better than Connor to make a career. Off the record."

She looks at Nico before continuing. He nods at her in acknowledgement of confidentiality. "For what

Dani and I do… it is the first circle of Connor's Inferno." Nico's expression turns serious. "Nico, I know

you want her out but it is hard to stop someone from dancing with the devil when the music is all they

want to hear." Anna gives him a smile and a wink as she sees Harvey looking for her in the crowd. She

touches Nico's arm as she walks away back to Harvey and his associates. Time to play the role of dutiful

girlfriend.


	8. The Spider and the Fly

Couple of Days Later:

TK finds Anna at the gym. Dani has been unavailable to him. He needs to make a decision. He needs to

talk. He needs to clear his head. Connor just threatened him. He is out of sorts. He needs a friend and

Rex is too tied up with V3 to listen. He is seeing the dark side of V3. Anna has been working off some

issues of her own. TK sees Mickey when he walks in. "Hey Mickey… you seen the Doc?" Anna is

surprised to see TK approach the ring. "What are you doing here Teeks?" Anna is sweaty and it is obvious even to TK that

she is working out some of her "pain". "I need to work something out." Anna grabs a water bottle and

takes a drink. "You want to suit up?" He laughs. "Nah…I can't have you kicking my ass… I got a rep to

protect. Can I take you to lunch?" Anna looks at him for a moment. It was a hell of a night. She lost a

patient. Why not… a distraction would be nice. She sits on the edge of the ring for a moment before

answering. "Sounds like a plan… give me twenty." TK exchanges a smile. Anna has never let him down.

It's good to have a friend. Anna heads off to the locker room while TK chats up Mickey. The old boy is

freaking hilarious.

TK takes Anna to a bistro in the city. He tells her about the events of the last few days. In the middle of

the stories and lunch, Anna notices something… interesting. "Terrance I don't think you need Goose…

but you may need a Duck… Cause there is Abby Bruce" TK goes white. Anna takes immediate notice.

Connor is like a skinny Tony Soprano. She never wanted to see Troy in this deep… Adam… Rex… TK…

Dani or even Nico. How the hell does he do it? It's like that story… The spider and the fly. And now

dear little children, who may this story read, To idle, silly flattering words, I pray you ne'er give heed:

Unto an evil counsellor, close heart and ear and eye, And take a lesson from this tale, of the Spider and

the Fly. The web is only getting bigger.

TK realizes that Abby is on her way out and that is a good thing.

He met a new girl who he actually wants to impress. He is going to stay with V3 but it is a decision

That he is not totally comfortable with... It feels like his life is in a blender at the moment. There is so

much he wants to get on the table with Anna but he just can't seem to get all of the words and thoughts out of his head.

"How the hell do you do it Doc… You are the biggest Playa I know." Anna knows TK is not asking for

dating advice. He is asking how you swim with sharks. She wants to tell him that the only way to get

away from the sharks is to get a bigger boat… but TK is not ready to hear that… not yet. She chooses

another answer. "Cause I don't play the game. I make the rules baby boy."

This could be complicated. You know on the first one crashed and burned. This one has too many

casualties. Where the hell is Nico? Raphie had better get that meeting with Louis scheduled and it's

time for that conversation with Harvey or this is going to end like the Game of Thrones.


	9. Closer

Dani is enjoying the company party when Connor insists that Dani join him on a quick trip. He insists despite her protests. Nico quietly observes their interaction from

a far. He is far too aware of Connor's possessive traits. It disturbs him that Dani is in his sights.

Back at her house, Dani makes a quick call to Anna to ask her to check on Lindsey. She knows that Lindsey will protest about Anna the least of all availble options.

Anna is shocked and concerned that Dani is being entranced by Connor's spell. She has seen the carnage that is left behind in Connor's wake. She is not in a position

to pass judgment or protest. Dani has been on cloud nine with this job. It is like a flight with Icarus. It is a dream until you get too close to the sun. It isn't the fall

that kills you. It is the sudden stop.

Anna is hoping Nico is going. She needs some time with Troy. Some time alone. The planets are aligning since Harvey is away in London and she has enough going

on to keep Raphie out of her hair.

Next morning.

Anna makes sure that Lindsey arrived home safe and well from her evening adventures. She takes her

detour since she has the feeling that she is being watched. She walks through the galleries. He is just

where she expected him to be. Troy smiles at the sight of Anna in one of their old haunts. He takes her

hand and kisses it as he guides her to a bench. "So imagine my surprise to get this text." They stare at

the paintings on the stark white walls. "We need to talk my dearest." Troy knows. He knows all too

well what is on Anna's mind. "And the topic of this heart to heart would be?" Anna gives him a warm

smile as Troy's bravado begins to fall to the wayside. "Too many of my flies are finding their way into his

web, my love." Troy turns towards Anna. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. She is so different

from the pomp and plastic of V3. Plus, she actually does something. She contributes something rather

than promoting the overindulged bad examples and future statistics of his line of work. She is the one

who got away. Only, she doesn't know she got away. Still not married… so hope is not dead. Troy's

spidey senses are tingling but he has not seen anything unusual. Neither of them realize that Nico is in

his watchtower.

They walk through the galleries as if they were art aficionados. They are obviously very familiar with

each other. The affection is clear as is a deep connection. Nico knows he needs to get to the bottom of

that connection. How the hell did Anna get this close and stay on the outside. Intact.

Maybe his hacker needs to do some more digging. He calls Stanzy. He needs to know how deep this

connection is between Troy and Anna. If she knows too much, Anna has the potential to throw his hard

work away. He needs to know exactly much Conner knows about Anna. Six degrees of Kevin Bacon is a

Hollywood phenomenon. How the hell did Anna get so connected to this situation? He needs Anna

more than ever now that Conner is fixated on Dani. If he tries to intervene he will only push Dani

further away. You can't attack and defend. He is a soldier. He knows he must attack. Anna might be his

only line of defense for Dani. He can't trust those who control him. Anna is still far enough away to be

where he needs her to be without too many people noticing. That is the upside of her relationships

being well established and lengthy.

Anna and Troy spend the afternoon at the gallery then continue their talk over coffee and a walk

through Central Park. When Troy takes his leave of Anna for an emergency, Anna continues her walk

and takes a chance. "Come out come out wherever you are Nico." Nico pulls down his newspaper. He

is seated a few feet away from her. "So mind telling me why I am under surveillance and why you are

not in Idaho?"


	10. Sex, Lies and Videotape

Nico taps the bench next to him as Anna takes a seat. "So what is going on Nico, my life isn't that interesting so my guess is that you are not watching me."

Nico has worried that Anna would pick up on that very detail. "Just doing my job, Anna, just doing my job." Anna knows Nico is lying to her but she doesn't

see anything too sinister. She still finds it odd that Nico is a client of Harvey's but she also knows… it is not something that she can never ask about without pissing

her lover off. Business is not something they ever discuss.

She brushes it off to Connor being out of town and not wanting Nico's "presence" interfering with what appears to be his courtship ritual for Dani. She doesn't

like it but again… Dani is a big girl. Sometimes you need the lesson to learn.

Dani returns on Sunday in an almost giddy mood. She calls Anna to get the report on Lindsey. Anna can hear it in her voice. She had a good time maybe, too

good of a time. Anna confirms that Lindsey behaved most of the weekend and was home safe and sound.

During the week Dani and Anna meet for lunch at an offsite café. Dani needs some time away from V3 lockdown. The job has moments where it feels like a

federal penitentiary with Paloma standing guard for Warden McClane. Anna needs time away from the constant battle with coach. The whole concept of the

practice arena is getting an all too familiar Braveheart vibe. Anna needs a break too. Dinner and drinks would be ideal but the demands of the hospital are

forcing a change of time table on Anna's side. Anna is amused by Dani's newest interest, Howard. Who the hell is this Howard? Anna is tickled by the fact that

someone has diverted Dani's interest from Connor at least for the moment.

Anna loves having a girlfriend outside of Raphie. She loves him but he can only femme it up so much. After their rocky start, this is quite the turnaround for

Anna and Dani especially with everything that happened with Matt. Anna has had the strangest feeling lately. She constantly feels like she is being monitored

and it doesn't feel like Nico. This has a slightly more creepy note. Anna and Dani chat and laugh before parting ways for the day. They both needed a quick

dose of girl-time.

Later in Week:

Dani asks Anna to stop by her office via a quick text message sent without a spying eye. Paloma seems to be monitoring everything move she makes lately.

She needs advice and the client schedule is not going to allow her time to find a more suitable place to talk. There is yet another freaking V3 event coming up

and she needs Anna's advice on Howard. She is shocked to see Anna appear in her office moments after she texts her. "How the hell did you get here so

fast?" Anna laughs. Dani I was already here with Adam. He is in town for the event and I was with hanging with my brother when you texted me. I thought I

would surprise you." Dani had forgotten that Anna's older brother is actually a super famous rock star. The sell-out arena kind of rock star and one of V3's

cornerstone clients.

Anna laughs as she sees Dani so uneasy about this Howard guy. Girlfriend needs her mojo back. Time to pull a play from Harvey's handbook. _You walk_

_through life like men want to be you and women want to sleep with you. Nah sometimes I drive… real fast_. "Come on." Anna grabs Dani's hand. "Let's go."

Anna pulls her from her seat. "You have an appointment with your mojo." Dani looks at Anna like she is crazy. Anna's presence had grabbed the attention of

a trio of gentlemen who are now watching Anna and Dani. "Paloma, this is a medical emergency. Clear the calendar for the rest day." Anna makes sure that

Paloma doesn't even have an opportunity to protest. "Anna, where the hell are we going?" Anna turns around with a wicked smile. "Therapy Session."

"Nico, where the hell are the Doctor's squared going?" Connor is fixated on the two women exiting the building. "I'll find out." Nico takes his leave of the men.

Troy watches until Anna and Dani are out of view.

Anna takes Dani to a garage in Manhattan. Dani pulls her car up, Anna gets out hits her code. The doors open and they pull in. Two men greet Anna as she

shuts the car door. "Good Morning Doctor Starr, what can we do for you today?" Anna smiles at the young man. "I am in need of some assistance." The man

gives her a wicked smile since he knows this tag line. "I'll phone the 9*1*1." He turns with a smile and punches numbers into the keyboard. "We will be

leaving Dr. Santino's car, please care for it as it if were…" "Yours… always Doctor." Anna hands the gentleman Dani's keys as he goes to get Anna's toy.

"What are we doing?" Dani is uncomfortable about giving up her keys. "Wait for it…. Wait for ." The roar of the finely tuned engine echoes through the room.

A bright lipstick red Porsche 911 Carrera rolls up to them. Dani's eyes are wide. The young man sees Dani's expression and guns the engine for effect. "You

know how to drive a stick?" Dani can't figure out what Anna is up to. "I'm rusty." Anna laughs as she takes her seat in behind the wheel. "Get in Dani, time

for some WD-40." Anna slips the young man a tip as he shuts the door for her. Another gentleman opens the door for Dani. Anna roars out of the garage.

Time for some fun.

She takes Dani out of the city for some "practice" before tonight. "Dani think of it as trading a Marc Jacobs for a Versace." Dani has a ball racing the Porsche

through the countryside. Nico has to laugh at the girls just being girls. There is certainly nothing sinister about this little jaunt. He reports back to Troy who

also enjoys a laugh at their antics. Maverick and Goose are feeling the need… the need for speed.

Anna has Dani take the car to her house. It is time for Dani to get ready for the V3 event and Anna has to get ready for duty at the hospital. Raphie is waiting

at Dani's house as they pull in. "Have fun tonight." Dani is stunned. "How am I going to get my car?" Anna smiles. "This is your ride tonight, Dani." Anna

smiles and walks towards Raphie. "Enjoy." Dani is actually kind of excited.

Raphie drops Anna off at the hospital for work. He hands her "work" bag with a smile. "Have a good day, Dear." Anna leans over and gives him a kiss on the

cheek. "Keep A out of trouble tonight." Raphie laughs. "I shall be a dutiful wingman." Anna smiles at her dear sidekick. Adam tends to get into trouble when

he is around Connor and company. "I promise… he is more likely to go down flaming than in flames my love." Raphie gives her a mocking limp wristed salute.

"Perfect… He is finally flying right. Please keep him that way." Memories of the rush of fame and the carnage wander through Anna's head. This time Adam

isn't a young single guy. He is married with kids. There is more at stake. Anna isn't sure why Connor is suddenly doting on his long term well established

client. She passes it off as Adam's upcoming tour but she isn't taking any chances. She doesn't want to see him fall back into bad habits.

Dani rolls up to the venue at the perfect time. Connor and Howard are on the red carpet as the Porsche rolls up to the valets. The car is a magnet for the

eyes of men. Damn, Anna is right. Sometimes, a car is the perfect accessory. She feels like a million bucks. Mama's got her mojo on.

Dani exits the car like a rock star. Time to work the carpet. Why the hell didn't she try this before. Anna is on to something. Maybe this is where Anna's

bravado comes from. She has taken a page from the boy's playbook.

Troy pulls up shortly after Dani. He sees the Porsche pull away and assumes that Anna was driving it. She was supposed to be at this party with her brother.

Troy is unaware that Anna has a last minute promise to honor at the hospital. Someone called in a favor on Anna and she now has to work tonight.

This event is very different than the previous ones that Dani had been to. Thankfully, Connor has been preoccupied with clients all night and has not had

time to grace her with his presence. She has spent a delightful evening with Howard. Raphie has drifted back and forth among various groups of friends and

acquaintances. He is acutely aware that he is being monitored by Troy. It appears that Troy is looking for Anna. He must not know about her getting tied up

at the hospital. The minor detail that none of them realize is that Raphie has Anna's phone. The GPS signal that Troy is tracking isn't Anna. Anna's phone had

fallen out of her pocket in the car when she was heading to work. Raphie has the phone is his pocket.

Raphie has been watching Dani all night per Anna's orders. In a hushed conversation, Dani asks him if he could take Anna's car home. Fortunately, He came

with Adam in the limo so he is free to play with the matchboxes. Howard has offered a late night breakfast date that she would really like to accept. Raphie is

always the romantic at heart agrees to take the car back to Anna's and they would get Dani's car back to her the next day. Dani is thrilled at the chance for

an evening with someone who exerts no control over her life, no motive other than the fact that he finds her attractive. Finally, something simple… no

sprinkles needed.

After several more hours, Troy can see that Anna is on the move. He found it odd that he did not run into her tonight but there were a lot of people at this

event and he had business to conduct. Time to find the good Doctor.

Troy has been following Anna's Porsche since she left the Hamptons. The GPS tracker from her phone tells him that Anna is in the car. He needs to talk to

her. He needs to tell her that something is up but how the hell does he explain that something is going on when even he doesn't know what it is. He fears the

worst and needs to get her to stop. All of his worst fears come to a fiery reality as he watches the car veer off the road and into a ditch. Troy swerves off of

the road and screeches to a stop. He races to the car with his heart in his throat. He pulls on the door. In the darkness he cannot see what condition she is in.

The front of the car is destroyed from the impact. He races back to his car to grab something to smash the window. He yells to another driver who has

stopped to call 911.

He smashes the window and unlocks the door. He realizes that the slumped figure is not Anna. It is Raphie. His is relieved but Raphie is in bad shape. He

climbs over him and releases the seat belt. Another man is standing behind him as he pulls Raphie from the car. He is covered in blood and is having difficulty

breathing. Troy pulls him away from the car with the help of the other man. He can hear the sirens. Thank God. Within moments the fire department and

paramedics are there. Troy stops for a moment to catch his breath. He looks up to see that the paramedics are from Anna's hospital. His thoughts rush to the

assumption that they may be taking Raphie to Anna's hospital. He has to beat the ambulance there. As he heads to his car, he is stopped by the police for a

statement. He cannot afford to raise suspicion. He has to accommodate their request. He quickly calls Nico as he walks behind the officer.

Nico knows Anna is on duty at the ER. He has to get to that ER first.

The ambulance arrives at a very busy ER. Anna is the on duty. She immediately rushes towards the trauma that has just arrived. Once in the trauma room,

she turns in horror to see that the patient is her beloved Raphael. Instinct takes over emotion. She goes to work frantically trying to save her friend. His

injuries are so severe, he needs surgery. She also knows that she cannot do this surgery. She is obligated, morally, legally and emotionally to wait for Dr.

Johnson. The wait for the alternative surgeon is killing her and more importantly… him.

Troy and Nico arrive at the ER at practically the same time. "Troy, what the hell happened?" Nico looks at Troy's clothes. He is covered in blood from pulling

Raphie from the wreckage. Troy sits down in one of the chairs so that they can talk. "Nico, someone messed with her car." Nico absorbs the words for a

moment. "Wait, he was driving Anna's car?" Troy rubs his face before answering. "Yeah… the Porsche." They talk a bit more in hushed tones as they wait and

watch for Anna.

It is hours before they see her as Anna rushes towards the door. It is a particularly cold fall night and Anna is only dressed in her scrubs. From the look on

her face, they know something has gone wrong, horribly wrong. They reach the door as they hear the blood curdling scream emanate from Anna. She is

pacing frantically on the sidewalk. They can tell how distraught she is. She doesn't know what to do with herself. In frustration she takes a swing at the wall

in front of her. Troy grabs her arm preventing her from making contact with the bricks. He wraps his arms around her so that this brilliant surgeon doesn't do

anything stupid. It breaks Nico's heart to see Anna in this much pain. He takes off his coat and hands it to Troy to wrap around her. The result of the surgery

is painfully obvious. Raphie never made if off of the table.

"Anna… it's Troy… SHHH… Anna…" Anna falls to her knees while Troy follows her down never letting her go. She is sobbing. Troy leans his head against the

back of Anna's head trying to calm her down. Nico wonders if it might be better if they sedated Anna. The last thing that Nico wants to see is Anna hurt

herself in this rush of grief.

Nico and Troy have managed to convince the hospital to let them take Anna home. They take her home to Troy's brownstone. They cannot risk taking her

home to her apartment. Not right now, there are simply too many unknowns. The events of the evening are playing on a loop in Nico's head. Dani had Anna's

car early today. She went to the V3 event. Raphie was with Adam and the same event but Dani had the car. If Raphie had the car, where is Dani and how did

Raphie end up with the car? Why did Troy think Anna was driving it? Anna had been at the hospital for most of the day. Nico can see just how close Anna and

Troy are. He is doting on her. The sedatives are quickly taking effect as Anna drifts from confusion into a sleepy trance like state. Nico is in the living room.

He has not been able to reach Harvey. He must still be on a plane. Troy has guided Anna to a bedroom and is coaxing her to sleep. She is too drugged to

resist any of them. Nico walks into the bedroom. Troy is sitting on the bed gently stroking Anna's hair. He has covered her with blankets. Nico notes how her

tear-stained expression has softened into a peaceful sleep.

Nico knows that Troy was Adam's best friend and first manager. It is how he got his start with V3. He knows the connection is deep but it has an intimate

vibe that he has not yet placed. "How is she?" Troy stands up and walks towards him. "She is resting." The events of the evening are written over Troy's

usually stoic face. "Watch her." Troy takes out his phone and makes a call as he walks out of the room. He is calling her brothers, starting with Adam. Raphie

was Anna's missing piece. Troy knows that Anna needs them. Adam would rush to Anna's side with this news.

Nico takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He gently touches Anna's face. Her eyes flutter at his touch. He rests his hand on her shoulder. His phone buzzes. It

is Harvey. He stands and walks across the room so that Anna can rest. He can't figure out if Anna was the target or it was Dani. Both of them are close to

different players of this game… or is someone going after him by going after what means the most to him. Nico breaks the news to Harvey. Harvey is worried

about Anna and is going to catch a red-eye. Nico assures him that she is safe and that they will keep her that way until he gets back. He is still out of the

country. He tells Harvey that Adam is actually in town which makes him feel a bit better. As soon as thing settle here… He needs to find Dani and he needs a

word with certain Federal Agents.


	11. Daybreak and Heartbreak

Anna eyes flutter open in the morning light. She tries to focus as the sedatives wear off. She recognizes

the space. She rolls her head to the side to see Troy fast asleep next to her. The weight of reality hits. It

was real. It really happened. She moves to the side of the bed still a bit woozy from the meds. Troy is

instantly wakened by her movements. Anna sits holding her head in her hands as Troy moves to sit next

to her. He runs his hand over her shoulders as he gets up and leaves the room for a few moments. He

returns with what he knows is Anna's elixir of life. He hands her a Red Bull. She manages a weak smile

at Troy remembering such a minute detail. She does not open it, she takes it and holds it to her

forehead. Troy now realizes that the meds may have not been their best idea. Ironically… the dear

doctor has never reacted well to medication.

"It really happened? Didn't it?" Anna lays back. She is not quite ready to deal with side effects or

reality. Troy can see the pain welling back to the surface on Anna. He lies back down next to her as he

watches her roll the can on her head trying to ease a pain that is more heartache than headache. "I'm

sorry Anna…" He rolls on his side to offer whatever comfort that he can. He was not able to reach

Adam last night and knows what that means which is not a good sign. Harvey is trying to get back in

country but has a way to go. He finds himself in the rare situation where Anna is all his and actually

needs him. It feels like a century since he has been in this situation and he is trying not to like it too

much or get used to it.

Nico watches as Dani is dropped off at her doorstep by Howard. He waits until Howard pulls away

before "pulling a Nico" and popping up out of thin and rings Dani's doorbell. Dani is stunned to see Nico

on her threshold. "Nico." He surveys her bedhead and cocktail dress. She knows she is snagged. What

she does not know… Is how to react to being snagged. She owes Nico no explanation especially with

how he has acted lately. She chooses to act as if it is the most normally thing in the world.

"Nico… what brings you to my doorstep at this hour?" Nico's face transforms to the all business Sir

Sneako in a moment. "Dani, there has been an accident." Dani instantly kicks into mother panic mode.

Her attention is pulled to the background noise behind her. Lindsey is in the kitchen. She releases the

breath that she is holding but knows that this is not something that should be discussed in front of her.

She invites Nico into the house and leads him to her office.

"An accident?" Dani restores her composure and turns towards Nico ready for business. "Dani, it's

Raphael. He was in an accident last night." Dani knows she gave him Anna's car. A second wave of

panic sweeps over her. "Dani, he didn't make it." Nico's words hit Dani like a sledgehammer. "What

happened." Nico interrupts her. "Dani… Anna was on duty in the ER when they brought him in." Nico

knows this is the way to get to Dani is through the person in this situation that has a personal

connection to her… Anna. "Oh my God… Anna… was she…" Dani cannot even get the words out.

"Dani… I am sure she could use a friend right now." Dani nods. "Do you want to change?" Nico points

to her clothes. Dani doesn't bother to respond. She points to him. "Give me 10 minutes."

"Hey Princess, come on." Troy stands and gently pulls Anna to her feet. "A shower will help with your

head." He gently guides Anna to the bathroom. He pulls a robe from the back of the door and lays it on

the chair with a towel. Anna realizes that he is probably right. He kisses her on the forehead and shuts

the door behind him. She steps into the shower and loses herself in the spray. It has been a ridiculously

trying 24 hours. The twisted to do list of what needs to be done fills her head. It almost overwhelms

her. She knows she needs to let it go for a moment. Right now… she just needs to get through this

shower. She never entertained the thought of Raphie not being in her life… not for a nano second. She

tries to figure out what happened. She is trying to figure out why…. How Troy ended up there with Nico.

The sight of Troy's clothes from the night before flashes through her mind, he was covered in blood

when she saw him. Why… how?" The thoughts are too overwhelming to process. She refocuses to just

getting through the shower.

She wraps herself in the robe and walks back out into the bedroom to find fresh clothes, make up…

everything that she would need. Apparently Troy has been running his assistant ragged to provide for

her. She is again touched and a little thrown when she realizes everything is her brand, her size… her

colors. Someone has done some rather rapid research on her.

She changes and joins Troy in the kitchen. "Everything okay, Princess?" Anna smiles and takes a seat at

the island in the center of the kitchen. Troy is actually attempting to make her breakfast. "Coffee?" He

slides a cup towards her across the counter. "These eggs are not going to burn themselves." The irony

of the situation is not lost on her. It has been a very, very long time since she and Troy shared moments

like this and under other circumstances it would have been… it would have been something else.


	12. Collision

Thoughts are colliding in Dani's head as she changes her clothes. The events of the previous night are

unnerving her. How the hell did everything go from bliss to this in the blink of an eye. The

accident…how the hell did that happen? God… Raphie… Anna must be devastated. Dani returns to

Nico. As they walk outside it occurs to Dani that her car is in the driveway. How did Anna manage to get

her car back to her house? This is going to be one of those days that provides for more questions than

answers.

Troy and Anna chat over breakfast. Anna's demeanor has turned oddly calm. Troy writes it off to the

doctor in Anna. After breakfast, she fumbles through her purse searching for something. "What are you

looking for Princess?" Anna looks up confused. "My phone." She stops her search for a moment. She

sets her purse on the counter and rubs her brow. Troy surveys the sudden change in

Anna's expression. "What's wrong?" Anna stares a hole in her bag. "He was bringing me my phone."

Troy heard the words but can't help himself. "What?" Anna is flustered by the thought. "Raphie was

bringing my phone to me. It was where he was going after…" her voice trails off. Troy now realizes why

he confused Raphie for Anna. Raphie had her phone. He was tracking Raphie the whole time. How is

he going to explain how and why he was there at the hospital? It was Anna's car. The police will be

contacting her. He needs to get to Nico. He needs to contain this. Fortunately, Anna is sufficiently

distracted by the swirl of what happen and what needs to be done that her thoughts are not in a logical

pattern. Troy walks to Anna's side. He turns her on the stool to face him. "Anna, what can I do to

help." Troy caresses the side of her face. "I need to get to the hospital." "I will take you." Anna smiles

at him in a way that absolutely melts him. "Troy." She gets a look on her face that Troy cannot place.

"Will you find Adam and sober him up. I'm going to need him." Like Anna, Troy knows all too well what

condition he is likely to find Adam in. He was partying with Connor last night. Connor always takes

Adam to that dark, dark place. "Of course." He tips her chin so that she is looking into his eyes. "Anna…

it will be okay. I promise." He kisses her on the cheek as they get ready to leave.

Once Anna is back at the hospital safe, sound and out of earshot, Troy calls Nico. He interrogates Nico

about where Adam and Connor ended up last night. Nico wants to ask him why he was following Anna.

What is going on between the two of them but he doesn't want to tip Dani off about anything. The less

she knows about his business, the better protected Dani will be. He still has to get to that damn

handler. He decides to take Dani to the hospital and have her drop in on Anna.

Troy heads to the Weatherly Inn, he knows that he will find Adam there. He just doesn't know what

condition that he will be in. The penthouse is drenched in darkness as he walks in. He walks straight

towards the windows and throws the curtains open. There are bodies scattered about the room along

with the remnants of what appears to have been a hell of a party.

He walks into the bedroom and pulls the curtains open drenching Adam with the morning light. He pulls

two girls off of him. "Let's go ladies, the party is over." Troy makes a quick call to Nico. He is going to

need him to get this place cleaned up and bring the Doc. Time to go to work.

Nico looks at Dani. "Looks like both of us have to go to work." Dani looks at him about the sudden

change of plans. "What about Anna." Nico does not look up from the wheel. "This is kind of about

Anna. It's about Adam." Dani gets a curious look across her face.

Troy shakes him awake. "Adam… wake up." Adam is obviously still high as a kite… no a ballistic missile

and the crash and burn on reentry are about due. "Hey Troy my man… this is just like old times. Let's

grab the girls and…." Troy grabs him by the shirt. "Damn it, Adam wake up. You don't' have any

freaking idea what has happened." Adam's eyes focus on the silent TV which is flashing a picture of the

wreckage of Anna's Porsche. "Oh my fucking God… Anna." Troy looks over his shoulder to see what he

is reacting to. Adam seriously starts to lose his mind. Troy grabs him and whips Adam around to face

him. "Adam, Raphael is dead." Adam looks at Troy blinking his eyes as the words soak into his brain.

"Raph died in that wreck." Adam sits on the edge of the bed trying to force clarity. "Is Anna okay?"

Troy looks at him. "Were you with Connor last night?" Adam looks up with an expression of total guilt.

"I thought you were over this." "Troy… it's not what you think." Troy turns around ready to rage.

"Adam tell me what I think it is… I can't tell if a brothel fell into a pharmacy or a pharmacy fell into a

brothel with a fucking open bar." Adam looks around at the carnage from the night before. "Troy… I

didn't know. I…"

Nico knocks on the door. "Housekeeping." Dani is following Nico through the carnage. At the door, he stands back

to reveal Dani behind him. "The Doctor as requested." Dani can see the stress written all over Troy's

face. Troy moves out of her line of sight to reveal the wreckage of Adam. Nico walks out of the room to

start to deal with the remaining company and the mess left behind. Troy pulls Dani to the side. "He is a

recovering." Troy looks back at him. "everything. Welcome to the dark side." He walks out of the

room to speak with Nico. "Hi Adam, my name is Dr. Santino."

"Dr. Santino… I know I fucked up. I am sorry. I am her brother. I am supposed to protect her. I am

supposed to be there for her. I am sorry so very sorry. I will make this up to her. "


	13. Come to Me

Anna runs through her day with on auto pilot. She dealt with the… the thoughts of the coroner… and

the… she dashes them from her brain for the moment. She is just unable to process them at this

moment in time. She walks around with, as she terms it… her sidekick. Raphie's personal items… they

are in an envelope… an envelope that she cannot bear to open.

She was shocked when Troy had a new phone sent to her at the hospital with her number already on it.

There was a sweet note since he knew from the morning search that she was missing her phone. It was

especially odd since Paloma is the one who brought it to her. Why would Troy send Dani's assistant to

bring her a phone. She can't let this confusion in. She is already traversing the circles of Dante's

inferno.

She stops at the Hawks to talk to coach. She has her game plan in place to cover the team while she

deals with this. She was surprised at coach's reaction. He was supportive and assured her that he too

had been there before. She was overwhelmed with Rex's and TK's reactions to Raphie's death. This

was one of the only moments where the hard assed way of the Wizard is working in her favor. He pulled

them to practice. She knows that TK and Rex had become close with Raph especially since the "outing" of Rex.

She needs room to breathe… and her apartment is not going to provide that. She goes to the only other

place that she can think of. She goes to Harvey's penthouse. She wants him to get home soon. She

can't believe that these thoughts are running through her head but she needs him and she wants him.

Hours later:

Harvey arrives home. He checked in with Nico on the way to find out what the hell happened. He walks

off the elevator to find that she is waiting for him. Harvey walks into a rather amusing scene. Well, it

would thoroughly amuse him if he didn't know what was lying below the surface. He walks into the

living room to see Anna sitting in the middle of the floor with an empty bottle of wine, a jar of Nutella

and a spoon. The contents of the envelope are spread on the floor. Raphie's tie is around Anna's neck.

The peripherals of Raphie's last moments surround her. She looks up at him with a soulful tear-stained

expression. Harvey sets his bag down and walks to Anna. This wasn't the rage of his death that Troy

and Nico had experienced. This was the loss and the mourning. Harvey knows there are moments for

words and moments where words are of no use. This is the latter. He sits behind her on the floor

wrapping his arms around her. She stays still for a few moments just taking in the scent of his cologne.

He missed him while he was in London. She doesn't care about Scotty… She doesn't care about

anything other than the fact that he is here right now. She turns into him. She starts to babble at a

thousand words a minute about everything that has happened though a red wine and hazelnut haze.

Harvey hushes her by wrapping his arms around her and placing a finger on her lips. "Adrianna… it will

be alright. I promise… it will be alright." He kisses her cheek and pulls her in close. He knew both of

them for decades. He knows how deep their relationship was and how devastating this is for her. He

also knows that there are other forces in play. As he holds her, he notices that there are two phones

that look like Anna's one that looks like it was in the envelope and another newer phone sitting on the

coffee table. He had been wondering why Anna had fallen off the grid…. He realizes that her phone was

in the wreck.

"Come on Baby, neither of these are going to make it better." He raises Anna to her feet. They could

both use a nap right about now. He needs to sleep off pending jetlag and Anna needs to sleep off the

wine. They can deal with this in the morning.


	14. Redemption

When Harvey is sure that Anna is fast asleep, he walks out into the living room. He picks up the phone

that had been in the accident. He opens the battery and looks over the device. As he suspected, there

is a tracking chip in the phone. He knows Anna. She would have no reason to have one activated in her

phone. Who the hell was keeping tabs on her? If Raphie had her phone on him… was that really an

accident? Damn it Nico…How the hell did Anna end up attached to this Fed mess and who is responsible

for lo-jacking her phone and then giving her a new one? Time for a phone call.

Anna does not wake until the next morning. She rises to see that Harvey is no longer in bed. She slips

on one of his shirts and heads to the kitchen. Coffee is most definitely required at this moment in time.

Harvey has the coffee on… bless his soul. The seven hour time difference has hit him too. They sip their

coffee and talk. Harvey knows the last thing that Anna was to discuss is Raphie. She needs to turn it off

for just a little while. They finally have the conversation that Anna has wanted to have for a couple of

weeks. "You have a meeting with Louis this afternoon?" Anna nods she knows that Donna would have

already told him. "I want out. I need him to find me a loophole in that damn Hawks contract and I need

to review the foundation. Raphie took care of everything with Louis. I need to know where it stands

and I will need him to do… Raphie's estate." Harvey had almost forgotten that Anna had brought Louis

on as her primary counsel for the foundation at the beginning since he is the numbers guy and she was

dealing with Mark's legal eagles at the time. Harvey knows he cannot represent her. He is too close and

he needs to keep an eye on the bigger picture. The picture that ties Nico and Anna to V3. Nico has

already told him of the mess that he found Adam in. They both know that, for whatever reason, Connor

is going to use Adam as leverage but to what end.

Nico knows that the Feds have already narrowed down a money laundering scheme to one of the V3

charities, a children's hospital. There are two children's hospitals in the charity bucket of V3, one in the

Cayman Islands… and Anna's foundation. Nico has wondered if somehow Connor is using the tie to

Anna's foundation to mask the Cayman Island mess. Raphie handled the business affairs for Anna in

regards to her foundation. He had an MBA from Harvard and he was Anna's closest and most trusted

friend. He knew every detail of Anna's life. Is it possible that he discovered the possible tie? Anna

could not possibly know. It just would not be her. From what he knows, from what he has seen of her,

she is on the straight and narrow. The other thing that bothers him is why did Marshall bring her onto

the Hawks? Harvey had once mentioned that she signed on to return a favor to Marshall but no one

seems to know what debt she was repaying or why?

While they finish their coffee, they catch up on the news. Anna has caught wind of two scandalous

news stories. TK and his lady to which Harvey sums up as going all "sex, lies and youtube" and Adam. It

would seem that the night of debauchery has been well documented. Harvey watches the darkness

overcome Anna's expression. She was afraid of this. "Well isn't that the fucking cherry on top." Harvey

stifles a laugh in his coffee cup simply because; she is too cute when she curses like a longshoreman.

Harvey is already dressed. He is going to take care of the car. Anna just can't bear to deal with that.

She never wants to see it again. Harvey is going to take the opportunity to scope it out and make sure

that it is gone over five ways to Sunday. He wants to know if it was an accident or the kind of accident

that goes in "air quotes". Anna has to finalize the arrangements for Raphie. Ironically, she knows

exactly what he wants because they had this conversation. Anna cannot help but get that chills up your

spine eerie feeling about that conversation. Over a little too much wine, they had talked about the

finality of life and how they pictured it. It was a conversation out of whimsy… whimsy that had suddenly

crashed into to reality…pardon the pun.

Raphie has no family but lots of friends. He wanted a good old-fashioned, bottle of whiskey at his head,

a bucket of porter at his feet Irish wake. That is what he wanted and that is what he shall have. No

service, no mourning, send me out in style befitting the drunken Irishman he so often was. The only

caveat, cremate me first me love… don't' want that embalming shit in me.

Harvey kisses Anna and heads out. He will deal with the car and then head to the office for a bit. Anna

will be there any way with Louis. Anna lingers for a while checking her messages and finishing some

coffee. There is a sudden knock on the door. Anna checks the peep hole. It is Nico. Anna opens the

door completely forgetting the fact that she is yet again dressed only in Harvey's shirt. "Good Morning

Nico." As soon as the door opens, Anna realizes what she has on. "We have to stop meeting like this.

People will talk." Nico gets a sly smile across his face and with a wink he tells her. "Let them talk."

Anna smiles at Nico. She appreciates the levity in the exchange of innuendo. Nico follows her into the

living room. "You just missed Harvey." Nico looks at the phone in Anna's hand and the one near the

envelope that Harvey had mentioned. "I am here to see you, Anna." His statement surprises her. "Why

do you need to see me?" Nico walks over and picks up Anna's old phone. He pops it open to show her.

"Who would want to know where you are and who you are talking to?" Anna is stunned. "I have no

idea." He takes her current phone out of her hand. "Who gave you this?" Anna's eyes get wide as she

looks at the phone and back at Nico. "Anna, it's important. Who gave you this?" Nico pops this phone

open to find an even more sophisticated device. Anna is silent. She is sitting motionless on a chair. It is

obvious that a thousand thoughts are clashing in her head. Nico kneels down beside her and asks his

question with a more forceful tone to focus Anna. "Who." He is at eye level with her. Anna knows she

has to answer him. "Paloma brought it over yesterday." "Anna, who knew that you did not have your

phone." Anna looks straight into Nico's eyes. Nico already knows this answer and she has a question of

her own. "Troy." Without breaking her gaze she asks the questions that are now haunting her. "Why

were they two of you at the hospital and why was Troy covered in blood when I saw you?" Nico realizes

that despite the flood of grief and following of sedatives, Anna remembered the details of what she saw.

"Troy pulled Raphie from the car, Anna. He called me." Anna's eyes intensify as she counters. "Why did

you drug me?" In hindsight, Nico knows that would be hard to explain and is wondering why he

automatically honored Troy's request. He is also beginning to wonder if there was a secondary

motivation coming into play on the part of Troy. "Anna, you were so upset. I did not want anything to

happen to you. I am sorry." Anna is pissed bordering on angry. She cares for Troy and is now

wondering what the hell is going on. How far has Troy crossed over to the dark side?


	15. Digging in the Past

Later that day:

Anna walks into the firm. Donna intercepts her at the door. She knows that Anna is here to see Louis.

Donna knows that there are no words that will sound right at this moment. They have known each

other long enough that words are not needed. She takes Anna by the arm as they walk to Louis' office.

Anna plops a huge pile of papers in the middle of his desk. "Louis, you are the biggest bastard of an

attorney I know." Louis looks up at her with a smile. "and that is what I love about you." She begins to

pace in front of him. "I want out of this." She puts her hand on one of the piles. "I want to know exactly

how Connor is screwing with me." Louis pauses for a moment. "What makes you think Connor is

screwing with you?" Anna stops dead in her tracks and gives him the look. "Got it. Anna, I will find it."

"If he touched it… I will bring that bastard to his knees." Anna's intent is clear. Louis looks down at the documents for Anna's

foundation. "Anna, Mark called me." Louis flips through the papers for the foundation. "Why?" Anna

is poised at the edge of Louis' desk. He doesn't immediately look up at her. "Louis, why?" Louis puts

down the papers. "Anna, he heard about Raphie and he is worried about you." Anna can sense

someone walking in behind her as she hears the voice. "Which is why I've got this." Anna knows the voice all to well.

Mark is standing in the doorway. Anna turns and leans on Louis' desk facing Mark. "So which one called you?

Nico… Harvey… I'm not hanging my hair out of the tower, Mark." Mark walks into the office and brushes

Anna's arm. "I know you are quite capable of saving yourself and you wouldn't believe me if I told you,

Anna Belle." Mark pulls her into a hug. "Troy." Mark ruffles her hair. "Adam." That answer does

surprise her. "Louis, carte blanche, anything you need. Handle this. Come on Anna, let me buy you

lunch, we need to talk." Anna stunned that Adam called Mark… she knows why but she is still stunned. Anna asks Mark

to wait for a moment as she stops in to see Harvey. Harvey already knew… of course he did…Anna

thinks to herself… they are worse than a bunch of yentas. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. He has

plenty to keep him occupied at the moment and right now... whether she likes it or not... she needs Mark.

Mark offers his arm. As awkward as this moment should be, it isn't. Their relationship has evolved. It

has actually evolved to the point where they are actually friends. Anna is fond of his wife. They are

strikingly similar creatures and are actually friends. She started this foundation with the money that he

had given her to settle their relationship. She could have lived a rather plush life but instead she built

the foundation. The foundation does so much good. It needs to be protected. What Anna doesn't

realize is that Adam was the second person to call him about the situation with Connor. Raphie called

him weeks ago.


End file.
